


Jimbo's Little Girl

by SansWife1995



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Adult Language, F/M, Metion of dead wife, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Jim has a daughter who is exactly like him. Now she is going into space and she will meet one of her father's old friend





	Jimbo's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Warning I do not own these characters but my OC. All characters belong to Disney

Jim served Captain Amelia her food. His wife died when there daughter was born. His daughter was just like him when he was a teenager.

Jim heard the door open there were the robot cops with his daughter.

" Eliza Sarah Hawkins!" Jim yelled as Eliza's blue eyes looked down and sighed

"Hi Daddy." Eliza said as the cops gave there lecture and left

Jim sighed as he gave everyone there food. Eliza went outside and looked at the sky. Her grandmother passed when she was five years old. Eliza wanted to be like her father and go into space like he did when he was young.

That night Eliza went downstairs and in her father's study for her punishment.

" Daddy I'm sorry but I want to be like you." Eliza said as Jim looked up and removed his glasses

" Don't be like me, I want you to be better then me. Over my lap and panties down." Jim said getting his belt off and Eliza gulped

Eliza bend over Jim's lap, lifted her nightgown up past her bottom and lowed her panties.

" Daddy please I'll be a good girl you don't have to spank me." Eliza said hopeing to stop her father and Jim raised an eyebrow

" You always say that Eliza, I will not have you going the same road I did. I hurt your grandmother for what I did when I was your age. So yes I will spank you so you won't end up like me." Jim said trapping Eliza's legs and folding his belt

Eliza covered her bottom she was to old for this. She was fifteen yet he was treating her like a child.

" Move your hands Eliza now." Jim warned and looked at his daughter

" Please daddy, I'm sorry please." Eliza begged as Jim pinned her hand back and lifted his belt

CRACKCRACKCRACKCRACK

Eliza cried out as four landed on her unprotected bottom. Jim hated to spank his little girl but he couldn't have her go down his path.

By ten Eliza was begging Jim to stop and finllay he stopped at fifteen. He held his little girl close and rocked her.

" Shhhh, all is forgiven baby girl. No more tears please. I want you to promise me you'll never go down the path I went please Eliza." Jim said in a soft voice and moving her brown hair out of her face

" I ...I can't promise that daddy, I want to travel like you see the world. Please Daddy." Eliza said as Jim sighed and then smiled

Jim gave Eliza a ticket to the same ship he was on and she hugged him with tears flowing down.

" Thank you daddy I love you so much." Eliza said as Jim hugged her back and smiled

" You return back her alive you hear me. Don't get into trouble, listen to your Aunt Amelia and Uncle Delbert." Jim said as she smiled and she started packing

Eliza went to bed knowing tomorrow her dream was finally coming true.

Meanwhile

" Aye finllay he's returning back. Don't worry Jimbo I'll be the perfect father for ye." Silver said as he saw the paper with the last name Hawkins on the list for RLS Legacy and smiled

" You sssstill after that boy?" Mr. Scroop said as Sliver looked at him and rolled his eye

He found Mr. Scroop they fought for a little bit then Mr. Scroop apologized. Now Silver lets him live with him.

" Aye the lad is gonna be me son. He needs a firm hand after what his father did to him. Jimbo me boy I'll take care of ye." Silver said tucking the paper in his shirt and smiling at the stars


End file.
